world_dubbingfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Garrett
Dallas, Texas|nationality = American|she_has_dubbed_in = Flower Mound|estado = Active|age = 34 years|dubbing_entrance = 2012 (7 years)}} F656F30B-3AE9-43C4-9E50-4AFF4F818FA2.jpeg|Eriko Takeda in Yu-No: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of This World, one of her most famous characters. 7B4E2084-7A4F-4680-B553-E3BA7355FD1C.jpeg|Nagi Kirima in Boogiepop and Others, another one of her most famous characters. 8A79F01C-4094-47AB-9948-CF123B1F5DF6.jpeg|Kaho Mizuki in Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue, another one of her most famous characters. 43BDDB7C-765E-4DDE-A6EA-8AB82D128095.jpeg|Kiri in Konohana Kitan, another one of her most famous characters. D7708B6A-66CD-452C-BEFA-B7631881104C.jpeg|Oryo in Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast for Spirits, another one of her most famous characters. BC7A85A5-26A2-4464-A235-CD4D2D900123.jpeg|Mana Hayashida in 18if, another one of her most famous characters. 8335EA08-4193-4EFF-8BDB-7975704CDE6A.jpeg|Hina Fuma in Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA, another one of her most famous characters. 4CA35091-901D-4DB7-8B81-9ED31AE2D5E2.jpeg|Sophie in Gosick, another one of her most famous characters. 249790B6-12BB-4712-BAC0-7D8D09AC3945.jpeg|Reika Ishikawa in Sakura Quest, another one of her most famous characters. 125241A0-1E02-46FE-AA6A-A37433455795.jpeg|Elle in The Silver Guardian, another one of her most famous characters. F4D5DFC7-281A-46A8-80BD-89065F5BCB95.jpeg|Mutsu in KanColle: Kantai Collection. AB923797-FF02-44E3BEC3-5707E2EC20CD.jpeg|Satsuki Takagi in Cheer Boys. 62C5FD1F-1F5C-4BF4-B055-1DA55C828995.jpeg|Marie Torres in Joker Game. 20CB1F3A-CF5C-406E-8944-5AD84DCFB057.jpeg| 404A9309-B14A-42C2-86D1-6AAD0A3D46AB.jpeg| 339F0A6A-8AB9-4FFD-A537-7558CF1F75FA.jpeg| 1896A0C5-BBC1-4229-B735-26C673115222.jpeg| 2C3C48FF-882A-4856-A22F-015F01D7D124.jpeg| 15E54876-BDCD-4C9C-9234-360273672E1F.jpeg| Morgan Lauré Garrett (born September 4, 1985 in Dallas, Texas, USA) is an American voice actress. Filmography 'Anime Series ' *18if - Mana Hayashida, Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index - Kaori Kanzaki *A Certain Magical Index II - Kaori Kanzaki, Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index III - Kaori Kanzaki *Absolute Duo - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney - Missile (ep30), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Minami Aihara *Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor - Celica Arfonia *Akiba's Trip: The Animation - Kozakura, Additional Voices *All Out!! - Additional Voices *And you thought there is never a girl online? - Additional Voices *Anime-Gataris - Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII - Eumenides (ep5) *Aquarion Evol - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA - Hina Fuma *Assassination Classroom - Meg Kataoka, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan - Rico Brzenska *Attack on Titan: Junior High - Rico Brzenska *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Additional Voices *B't X - Karen *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2 - Additional Voices *Basilisk: The Ouka Ninja Scrolls - Namenba *Ben-To - Ayame Shaga *Black Clover - Sol Marron *Boogiepop & Others - Nagi Kirima *Brothers Conflict - Kaori Kishida *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility - Additional Voices *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card - Kaho Mizuki *Chain Chronicle – The Light of Haecceitas – - Rowendia (ep4) *Chaos;Child - Female Reporter A (ep0) *Cheer Boys!! - Takagi *Citrus - Additional Voices *Classroom of the Elite - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker - Yuki Sakurakoji, Additional Voices *D-Frag! - Tsutsumi Inada *D.Gray-Man - Female Narrator (ep65), Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Akane Owari *Deadman Wonderland - Additional Voices *Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody - Mother 1A (ep1) *Death Parade - Castra *Dimension W - Cedric Morgan (ep7), Yoshiko Morinaga (eps4-5) *Divine Gate - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Super - Female Namek Frog (ep22), Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy - Additional Voices *Drifters - Oichi (ep1) *ēlDLIVE - Veronia, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao - Maggie Kwan *Fairy Gone - Bitter Sweet *Fairy Tail - Kamika, Additional Voices *Freezing - Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! Invisible Victory - Female Air Guard Officer 402A (ep2) *Gamers! - Additional Voices *Gangsta. - Additional Voices *Garo: The Crimson Moon - Letter Carrier (ep15) *Garo: Vanishing Line - Bickering Couple Female (ep2) *Good Luck Girl! - Kuroyuri (ep9), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! - Twoearle *Gosick - Sophie *Guilty Crown - Additional Voices *Haganai - Batou (ep12), Danabe (ep11) *Haganai NEXT - Additional Voices *Hakyu Hoshin Engi - Hekiun *Hand Shakers - Additional Voices *Handa-kun - Sumika Saito *Heavy Object - Frolaytia Capistrano *High School DxD - Yubelluna *High School DxD: Hero - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New - Additional Voices *Hina Logic - from Luck & Logic - Linya Yelistratova *How Not to Summon a Demon Lord - Medios *Hyperdimension Neptunia - Rei Kiseijyo *In Another World with my Smartphone - Yuel Urnea Belfast (ep4) *Interviews with Monster Girls - Sakie Satou *Is This a Zombie? - Seraphim *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Seraphim *Island - Kuon Ohara *Joker Game - Marrie Torres (ep3) *Jormungand - Additional Voices *Kakuriyo -Bed & Breakfast for Spirits- - Oryō *Kamisama Kiss - Additional Voices *Kantai Collection - Mutsu *Katana Maidens ~ Toji no Miko - Maki Shadou *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Kururu Nemoto, Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic - Helvi Ovari *Konohana Kitan - Kiri *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Additional Voices *Laughing Under the Clouds - Botan, Additional Voices *Level E - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Sofya Obertas *Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka - Leyla *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Azuki Shinatsu *Masamune-kun’s Revenge - Aki Adagaki *Midnight Occult Civil Servants - Folciel (ep1) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Additional Voices *My First Girlfriend is a Gal - Ranko Honjou *My Hero Academia - Shoto's Mother *No-Rin - Torao Kanegami *One Piece - Big Mom (Sexy) (ep571), Mozu, Tyrannosaurus, Young Sabo, Additional Voices *Orange - Additional Voices *Overlord - Maid 06A (ep32), Marquis Raeven's Wife (ep36), Walla Market (ep32), Walla Workers (ep32) *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Newscaster (ep7), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic - Female Companion 2C/Mage B/Female Voice Actress B (ep2), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X - Charo's Mom, Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars - Maya Asteria *Riddle Story of Devil - Karami Azuma *Rinshi!! Ekoda-chan - Ekoda-chan (ep4) *Robotics;Notes - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload Blast - Lady Gyoukumen *Sakura Quest - Reika Ishikawa *Samurai Warriors - Inahime *Sankarea: Undying Love - Chihiro Furuya (Child) *Senran Kagura - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End - Rika Inoue *Seven Mortal Sins - Asmodeus *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) - Outreniaia, Vetcherniaia, Additional Voices *Shangri-La - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! - Queen Meri *Sky Wizards Academy - Socie Whitale (ep4) *Snow White with the Red Hair - Actress (ep12) *Space☆Dandy - Catherine (ep24), Additional Voices *Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 - Bellis Raitsch *Steins;Gate - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X - Ian *The Ancient Magus' Bride - Leannán Sídhe (ep9) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Kurumi Saiki, Additional Voices *The Master of Ragnarok & Blesser of Einherjar - Saya Takao (ep9) *The Rolling Girls - Hinayo Moritomo *The Royal Tutor - Additional Voices *The Silver Guardian - Elle *The Vision of Escaflowne - Eries (FUNimation Dub) *Tokyo ESP - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Akira Mado, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul:re - Akira Madō, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens - Reisen (ep24), Additional Voices *Toriko - Tina, Peacheetah *Trickster - Additional Voices *Tsugumomo - Suzuri *Tsukigakirei - Ayane Mizuno *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid - Mirei Shikishima *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Kurea Komiyama, Additional Voices *We, Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky. - Misaki Hayashida, Additional Voices *Wise Man's Grandchild - Yuri Carlton *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Angela Johnson *Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches - Shouko *YU-NO: A Girl Who Chants Love at the Bound of This World - Eriko Takeda *Zombie Land Saga - Misa Azumatsuru (ep9) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Kurea Komiyama 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Hope Arc - Akane Owari *One Piece Episode of Sabo: The Three Brothers' Bond - The Miraculous Reunion and the Inherited Will - Sabo (Young) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Kaori Kanzaki *Fafner: Heaven and Earth - Canon Hazama *The Empire of Corpses - Hadalay Lilith 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Prologue: Sakura and the Two Bears - Kaho Mizuki *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Olivia Lowell, Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana S - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Chiaia Flan 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series - Additional Voices *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Fuyuko Fujikido, Additional Voices *Planetarian - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (166)